epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Vito Corleone vs Shelly de Killer - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
Welcome back to the third installment of Ace Attorney vs History. After a small delay it's finally back. In todays installment The godfather of the Corleone family, Vito Corleone facing off against assassin and third heir of the de Killer family Shelly de Killer to see which murderous gentleman truly follows their family business traditions better. This battle was one of the main reasons why I wanted to do this series and the one I was most looking forward to to write. So far this was the battle that was the most fun to write for. This battle has 2 covers, because the first cover didn't had the logo on it and was before I came up with this series. As this battle features spoiler from investigations 2 I'd like to announce that Investigations 2 characters will appear in this series. Credits to Amy for the first cover and Legion for the second cover and the title cards. Now without further ado let's start this thing. Battle Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History Vs Begin Vito Corleone: Mr. De Killer, please take a seat, this little family feud will be over in a snap. you'll wish you're on your radio when Brando brands a brand new brand of rap. I will crack a shell in half and use those stitches as the aiming place. which reminds me when disguising don't forget to cover up the face. take of your emblem "Jon Doe", you are a more obvious Hit man than Tao . I'm the son of Antonio Andolini and this is for you, a book how not to stand out. I'm pulling the strings in battle, break you faster than your clients break your rule. Start following your ideals for once and kill that mastermind and that scarred fool. This is no court, there's no innocent girl here to frame on these burns that I spit, but what is a mere killer compared to the godfather of the mafia's greatest hit. Shelly De Killer: Rough start there, but don't worry I'll show you how you can rap like a mental man. firstly I'd suggest clearing your throat when in the whim of a murderous gentleman . Don't think you can beat me in a one v one, most your work is done by your family. and when It comes to combat you are the only Vito to fall even shorter than Danny. I may had some traitors, but atleast I don't have a Rizzki business for your sonny. Next time don't get your enemies close or they'll go after your son for money. I out bested a jamming ninja with ease and got hired to take down a President. Bring you bad memories like Ciccio and sent you fleeing back to your old resident. I'm a man not to toy with. you're a big boss who is more softer than Lotso. like with Von Karma I'm firing shots on this old frail man, just call me Shellozzo. Vito Corleone: Don't think that ends me. The shell merely fuels this ford with disses you can't refuse. Could outsmart you with closed eyes with no luck this time for you to get on the loose. Talk about that slaying, John. you wanted to follow the booth, but then Schranked it. What is more embarrassing: the broken arm or that a blind guy already did that shit. Do you think you'll win this war alone to the family that got the big four out of town? And even if you slay me. You'll mess with Tony Montana, blasting your "family" down. You may be respected at work, but when it comes to family you're just numb. I'm dominating all over this shell of a person that you can call me the Dom. Shelly De Killer: Step of the olive oil and just look at the slippery road your family is going through. being a big rodent kept save while the rest are put down like animals from the zoo. go ahead and send your man after me, I'll turn them into an Italian cuisine. Taking your underboss down under than Cap it off with your caporegime. After many years I'm still in my prime, while you sit retired on the side line, but no need to beg for mercy. The only thing being killed here is my time. Don't step to the superior killer whose more stellar than your filler of a third part. Now, accept my card, because I have left you in a worse state than your heart. Who won? Whose next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History. 'Poll' Who won? Vito Corleone Shelly De Killer 'Hints' Q17.jpg hints Explained: Zeus and Hercules - Zeus is the father of Hercules. Basically a godfather which is Corleone's title. Hercules hints towards the Michael Corleone cameo. TMNT - the Turtles have shells referring to De killer's name. They also are experienced fighter just like De Killer. Fairy godmother - Take a geuss John Schrank - Shelly de Killer's real name is John and is an assassin just like Schrank Category:Blog posts